Meg Griffin's Slice of Life
by LoveTracer
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story nor Family guy. Disclaimer #2: Gender-bender


The Griffin's house, located in the suburban Boston area of Quahog, living as a normal white family. The family is in the living room watching television.

"Now for tonight's story, we've been told that the mayor of Quahog will be hosting the annual Halloween party within the town square, which would include a haunted house, arcade, and much more on the week of Halloween," the TV blabbed as the others listened.

"Dad, can I go to the event?" Chris asked.

"You better, because you got to keep the family name going. Back when I was your age, I would go to every event that was in Quahog, including the 'Black Actors' event."

~Cut Scene~

"Yea, they called me 'cracker' and kept whipping me." Peter said in a sigh tone.

*Meg walks in from the front door*

"Where have you been?" Lois said in her neutral voice as she turned her back around to view Meg in her usual clothes.

Meg closing the door, and replied "Oh I just got back from Patty's hou-"

The TV cuts her off as a loud theme song begins.

Lois hushed Meg as she turned back towards the TV as it displayed the reality series, American Daddy, opening.

Meg sighs and keeps her face down as she walks towards the kitchen.

"Oh boy it's swell to say, Good Morning USA." The TV chanted as Lois also repeated after it as if she was at a concert.

Meg opens the refrigerator and grabs 2 cucumbers from the side shelf and puts it in her backpack.

She closes the fridge's door and walks past the living room to only see the episode where Roger is having a sexual change transplant to become Mia Khalifa. Meg goes up the stairs with a bummed face and closes the door behind her as she entered her room.

She placed her backpack aside her bed stand and jumped on her pink bed facing up.

Meg stared at the ceiling as time passed, she could hear the TV commercials now playing McZonalds where this a deal on Big Mazs. She hears the TV turn off and loads of loud stomps until it went silent when the front door was slammed. She knew she was left behind once more, making her home alone.

Meg leaned to her left towards her backpack to open it up and grab a cucumber to just start crunching on it. Crunch after Crunch, she got to her second piece and started to nibble on it a bit.

She sighed and place it on her nightstand. She stood up and started walking towards her window to pull the curtains shut as the family car finally reverses out the driveway and headed towards town.

She turns around and walks to her closet to open it and look towards a calendar. She pinpoints the day of the month, being October 24, having the name Lois under it. She shrugs and closes the closet door.

Walking towards the door, she opens it and continues towards the main bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet, she grabs a light blue mechanical toothbrush and goes back to her room.

Placing it on her drawer, she flips to her phone and opens Sahara browser on her Manga ePhone. She placed the phone on her bed and bended towards the room's thermostat. She spams the increase button from 68℉ to 73℉.

After a couple minutes pass, Meg started to form sweat marks under her armpits, she lifts her left arm and taps the pit with her index finger. Her finger touching the wet area, she lowers her arm and starts to take off her pink shirt and wipes her pits with it allowing her to cool down.

Standing up, she walks towards her mirror and looks at her upper-self wearing a white bra. She unbuckles her blue jeans and pulls it down revealing her pink panties with a line in it showing she has a camel toe. Walking out of her jeans, she goes back to her bed and grabs her Mango TV remote and turns it on. She flips back to her phone opening HentaiHub and selects a compilation video of traps.

The TV started to buffer and in seconds showed the HH symbol.

Meg placed her phone on her nightstand, camera facing up and went into a missionary position on her bed.

As the TV starts displaying Saika Totsuka with her maid clothes, Meg begins to rub around her sensitive, average sized tummy with her finger. She starts to warm up and her face starts to turn a light pink.

Once Saika lifted her skirt showing off her panties, her member's tip sticked out, Meg's eyes grew. Her hand slid slowly towards her panties where she started to rub her pussy through her panties.

Up and down Meg went on her young, mature pussy as she started to get a liquid feeling on the tip of her finger. She rose her head up and seen a black stain on her pink panties, she then pushed her finger into her vagina a small amount drenching it as the cloth went inside her. She swiped her finger on her panties a couple of times and started to head towards her meaty thighs.

Rubbing her groin and thighs to give her a tickling sensation. She giggled a low moan as she got to her groin. Patting it, she kept giving a low moan to where she slapped it once leaving her get a gasp of breath.

Meg panting on her bed, she go back to her panties and taps just above her pussy. She felt her cliterious being touched behind her panties. She shivers from the feeling and taps it a couple more times.

Looking back at the screen, Meg sees Saika bending down, ass towards her, taking off her white panties revealing her anus and her long, woken penis flop down.

Meg slowly pushes her hands back up to then just pull down her panties to ankle level. She looks down to her pelvis and sees her wet, pink pussy that dripped down a drop of liquid down her groin to her asshole.

Slipping the panties off of her left leg, it hanged off of her right leg as if Meg was in a hurry. She replaces her arm around her thighs where she lifted her feet up exposing her completely to the tv screen in front of her.

Meg then twisted her left leg for her feet to be near her face. She grabs her pink socks with her teeth and rips them off her sweaty feet. She sniffs her foot as the toes wiggle. Meg licked her foot as her toes grasped in pleasure from the salty sweat off her left foot. She licks around the bottom and edges and stops once she started to taste her saliva and flipped to the other foot. Taking off her sock with her teeth again, she stuck a toe into her nose to give a deep sniff and pulled it out. There was little mucus on it, but Meg still went ahead and started to suck on her sweaty toes. Nibbling on her toes, the young girl tilts her foot and let's go of her legs allowing her to just lay there in bed nearly fully nude.

Meg takes off her beanie from all the heat and shakes her head for her beautiful, short, brown hair to get messed like she had it rough. She rose up and viewed the television as Saiki takes off her maid dress to exposing her flat chest and nipples that she rubbed. Meg licked her lips and unbuckled her bras strap and fell showing her perfect, natural C cup tits.

She spits on them and starts to rub them together as her saliva spreads on her nipples and moistens it. Licking her nipples, they gotten aroused and began pinching then with her fingers. Moans of pleasure fill the room from the girl doing naughty things to her nude self.

Meg stops as Saiki lays on the floor smiling at the screen as if Meg was there for her. She opens her drawer and takes our a pouch. Zipping it open, she pulls out a tan dildo, 7 inches in length, with veins and balls. Meg pulls it infront of her between her and the screen as if it was Saiki's penis. She also grabbed a bottle of lube to get it right to the action when needed, but Meg didn't use it yet.

She opened her mouth and started to succ on the dildo's tip lubricating it with her spit. Twisting the base, she went in for a deeper thrust and pulled it completely out with her juicy saliva dripping on the realistic dildo. She licks the tip of it and widens her mouth to give deep throat on it. Gagging and snot rolling down her face, her eyes tearing down towards the rubber balls, Meg pulls up and gives a spit on her right hand and starts to give it a handjob.

Stroking slowly, she gets tired of the temptation and got to herself instead of objects. Meg spits on her hand again and rubs her fingers between the saliva to rub her vagina. Meg rubs her pussy and lighty moans repeatingly. Sticking the finger in, she twists it around and around. Turning to her left, she saw Lois's toothbrush.

"Time for the real pleasure."

Grabbing her mom's toothbrush, she looks at the base and opens her mouth. She licks it and it's a bit too dry. Meg grabs her bottle of lube and puts a couple drips on the brush. She smothers it with her fingers and rubs it out until she reaches the power button. Placing it back on the counter, she goes back to her parts. Meg goes lower from her clit towards her anus. She feels it's dryness, unlike her pussy is other than the slight cum from her excitement.

Meg sucks on her index finger and rubs her asshole with it, as it winked towards the tv. She looks towards the television to see a Pear ad come up. She gives a frown and flips the tv off with the remote.

Going back to her brown, round asshole. Meg grabs her bottle of lube and smithers it on her hand and places it down. She grabs Lois's toothbrush and rubs it with the lube, getting lube all the way to power button, smiling and pushes the power to on, she rubs the vibrating brush around her anus.

She tickles herself for a bit as she starts to loosen up. Then pushing in the tooth all the way in until the thin part before the bristle. Feeling the vibrations in her anal cavity, Meg shivers and moans in cutting off vocals.

She grabs that dildo and rubs the tip on her clit. Up and down Meg felt the silicon touch her pink pussy and the wet, cum from her pussy touching its urethra.

She got tired of waiting and started to narrow her swipes and finally got to her pussy hole. She slowly pushes it in, barely taking the tip, Meg continues taking it as she holds her breath showing a pink blush on her cute face.

Pushing it deeper, Meg pauses about 2 inches deep, and takes a deep breath and loosens up. She pulled it out slowly to pop a cherry and pushes it back in, going almost an inch deeper. Meg pulls it fully out as her pussy goes back to normal size and liquid oozes out of it.

She bites her lip and puts the dildo this time all the way inside her, the 7 inch silicone is now touching her cervix and megs eyes rolled. Meg starts to pump the dildo in her pussy in and out on the shaft of it.

She replaces her left hand to the toothbrush in her ass and starts to twist it around inside her. Feeling the rubber texture, Meg tenses up her muscles and she moaned a loud, fainting scream of joy.

She lets go off everything and she continues to scream as her hands grab her young breasts, squeezing them. Meg's pussy had gotten so tight, her dildo shot out of her with loads of cum and the toothbrush remained in her.

After the orgasm finished, Meg gave a heavy breath, Meg taped the toothbrush to ease the tension on her brown anus. After a couple seconds, she begins to pull it out having a bit of brown stains on it. Meg places it on top of her drawer.

She then lifts her head up from the pillow to see a huge squirt chain to the floor from her pussy and the blue dildo being there right in the middle. Meg grabs it and starts to lick it.

"I need someone to give me a ride like that"

Meg takes her dildo and Lois's toothbrush to the bathroom and rinses them off. She also turned on the bathtub and closed off the drain to fill it up. Placing the brush where it was and heading back to her room to push her dildo and lube back in the drawer, Meg noticed she had forgot about this medication that she'll need to use from her job. Meg grabbed the blue liquid in a plastic container and read the instructions

Step one: Fill tub with warm water

Step two: Pour substance in a straight line from top to bottom

Step three: Soak in water for about 30 minutes

Meg shrugged and gotten back to the bathroom with the liquid. She turns off the faucet and pops the cork off the tube and poured it in a line on the water. The liquid went straight through and dyed the water a deep blue.

Meg steps into the bath and starts to try and lay down in the water. That's when something penetrating Megs ass at surprised as she screamed in discomfort. Grabbing her ass, she rubs her anus as it felt ripped up and burnt.

She had forgotten about that order on Amazon she had gotten where she installed a bathtub vibrator that heats up. Meg dunked her hands to the water to touch the silicon build of her waterproof anal toy that had a dog dick shape.

After she relaxed and knew what she was dealing with, Meg slowly sat behind the toy making it in front of her. Feeling the soft touch, the toy turned on heating her pink clitours and vibrating it in a unique pattern.

"Time for some heat"

Meg spits on her left hand and rubs it on her finger to then rub it against her asshole and then pushes the saliva into it leaving a lubed hole. She pushed up and slid the cone shape plug to the bottom and locked it in.

The vibrating and heat from the toy made it feeling the ultimate comfort, making her most relax in the warm tub with her petite body.

Meg grabs her Mphone 7 on the side of the bathtub turns on some music and flips to camera. She looks at her messy hair and does a dusk face and click the phone went. Meg smiles and submerged her phone, lifted herself a bit and then took a picture.

Taking it out of the water and laying back down, Meg views the image of her pink pussy and the vibrator that's inside her with a bluish filter from the water. Meg places the phone aside with the music still playing and she increased the water to allow her tits to be underwater leaving only her head. Meg slept in the bathtub with her rectum vibrating and heated.

Waking up, she took a while to actually fully open her eyes to notice the water had turned white. Meg smirked and gave a surprise tone.

"Did I cum that much?" as she rubbed her nipples

Meg rubbed her nipples and was fully stress-free from her warm bath. Meg tapped a button on the tiles and the toy stopped vibrating and giving out heat, but still was inside her. Meg gave a big blow of breath and lifted herself up ripping her ass open to let the 1 ½ inch diameter plug out of her.

"Ahhhhh," in relief.

Meg had felt an itch near her groin as she stepped out of the tub to grab her towel. Meg threw her left hand to itch out her pubic hair to only feel something blocking her way. As she looked down, she was in complete through probably her toy had lost its glue to the tub and got stuck in her, but when she looked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Meg screamed on the top of her lungs as she collapsed on the floor, bruiser her ass as she landed on the tiled floor.

Meg closed her legs and clapped her thighs in a sitting motion to regain her normal breathing. Hiding her pubic area, she still felt something between her thighs. Meg pinched her thighs and slapped her breasts and slowly opened her legs.

Meg's eyes grew as she was starting at a human 8 inch penis that's linked to her.


End file.
